Cybertronic
Compared to the other corporations the history of Cybertronic is extremely short. However, in the 160 years since they reached Megacorporation status they have had a huge impact on the solar system. The corporation had its beginnings in a relatively unknown company called Cybertronic Investments Inc., with a dubious reputation for developing technology in violation of Brotherhood directives. In the year 1103 Y.C. they orchestrated a colossal ‘ghost collapse’ of the stock exchange on Luna. Billions of valuable share were unwisely sold only to be bought up by supporters of Cybertronic who suddenly emerged from within all the corporations. The company’s assets soared rapidly and almost overnight a new Megacorporation was born. As the Cybertronic farms continue to deliver citizens at a rate that no other corporation can match the ranks of their military are swelling in step. Many are the rolls that one might fulfill for the corporation but none yield the esteem or the potential rewards of serving in the armed forces.Contrary to what most Cybertronic citizens believe, their soldiers do not always go into battle supported by the finest military hardware to be found in the solar system. It is true that the best that Cybertronic has to offer really is the best there is. However, Cybertronic’s resources and their confidence in their superiority are not as limitless, nor as certain as they would have their citizens believe. As a consequence of this the majority of their troops are sent into battle with equipment that is decidedly average in quality and effectiveness. Founding Day Before Cybertronic became a megacorp the market was controlled by the four big dogs Bauhaus, Capitol, Imperial, and Mishima. It began a normal trading day, then it began. Stocks started to fall, and as different stocks in all four of the majors turned downward into spiraling crash and burn effect, stock was traded at all time lows. Everyone was more worried about selling as much as possible before it went even lower. Pandomonium begat near rioting as rumors began to spin and the market hit an all time low. It was so mad that in the midst of it one trader lost his cool pulled out a pistol and took his own life. After pausing for mere seconds the rest of the bull pen began to trade even over his corpse. By the end of the trading day all of the four majors had taken a severe beating and would have to spend the next entire year recovering. Yet it was not until the dust settled that it was found who the buyers were. It had been a large number of smaller, supposedly independant companies, all of which pointed to one place. Cybertronic had been born and was here to stay. The Three Pillars Cybertronic is structured upon three divisions. The first - Research Development and Manufacturing(RDM) - is in control of all technology, specifically development. Absolutely every product Cybertronic has, whether public or top secret, is built by RDM. Secondly Administration Economics and Management(AEM) is in control of all monies under Cybertronic. They are also the public face of the corp. Lastly Security Warfare and Intelligence(SWI) is not only responsible for handling all external confrontations and attacks on the other corporations, but also keeping the law within Cybertronic. Also SWI gathers all intelligence on the other companies as well as keeping an eye out for moles within. Public Opinion Being that it's mainstay is cybernetic replacements and thinking machines, Cybertronic has been all but outright linked to the Dark Legion. Even though mystics, at the top of their game at detecting even the smallest influence of the Dark Soul, haven't been able to find any in members of Cybertronic. The fact that cybers usually keep to themselves and continue to keep a strict code of secrecy doesn't help matters. Imperial doesn't have much to do with Cybertronic and pretty much stands by the Cardinal's opinion. Bahaus follows to a lesser degree, but does trade cybertronic stock. Mishima is pretty indifferent and for the most part doesn't even seem to deal or work with Cybertronic, but has had some success reverse-engineering cybernetics for their own production. Capitol like Mishima is indifferent and has tried experimentation in cybernetics, but after absolutely no success has abandoned the project all together. References #http://warzonegame.com/info/cybertronic.html #http://www.geocities.ws/mutantchronicles2k/cybertronic.html Category:RPG Category:Setting Category:Megacorporations Category:Organizations